dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
List of DreamWorks Animation Villains' Defeats
This is a list of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs and rehabilitations. Animated Films * Termites: Z finds the dead bodies of the Ant Soldiers and Termite Soldiers. *General Mandible: Gets killed by falling to his death on a root. *Rameses II: Gets washed away by the parting water and left to scream Moses' name in agony. *Tzekel-Kan: Arrested by Cortes' men for trying to lead them to El Dorado, only to find it was blocked. *Hernán Cortés: Leaves with his men having not found El Dorado. *Mrs. Tweedy: Gets tricked by Ginger into cutting the rope, making her fall down and into the pie machine. She gets stuck. Then, she is defeated by her husband, Mr. Tweedy who shuts the door on her. *Mr. Tweedy: Pushes the door on Mrs. Tweedy. *Lord Farquaad: Gets eaten alive by Dragon (1st film). Get burned by fire (4-D Film). *Colonel: Lets Spirit go and leaves with his men. *Roc: Crushed by large rock. *Eris: Defeat at the hands of the formerly black-hearted thief Sinbad, handing over the Book of Peace to Sinbad. *The Fairy Godmother: Explodes into bubbles *Frankie: Gets hit by an anchor *Don Lino: Reforms himself after apologizing to Lenny *Lola: Watches the Grand opening *Nana: Was thrown by Alex (1st film) Arrested Makunga for stealing her handbag (2nd film). *Fossas: Gets chased off by Alex. *Victor Quartermaine And Philip the Dog: Chased off by an angry mob. *Vincent the Bear: Get shaved by the Depelter Turbo Along With Gladys and Dwayne then Vincent is sent to the Rocky Mountains *Gladys Sharp and Dwayne LaFontant: Get shaved by the Depelter Turbo Along with Vincnet and gets arrested. *The Toad: Gets his tongue stuck with Le Frog. *Le Frog: Gets his tongue stuck with The Toad, then stood with an annoyed look while The Henchfrogs dance during The Rolling on the River song. *Spike: Gets injured a bottle. *Whitey: Reforms and became a protagonist. *The Henchfrogs: Got trapped in ice by Rita, but surivive, reform and dance to the Rolling on the River song. *Marcel Marceau the Frog Mime: Gets knocked out by The Toad, then reforms as he dances during the Rolling on the River song. *Fat Barry: Falls off a cliff with Ladykiller. *Ladykiller: Gets iced and falls off a cliff with Fat Barry. *Thimblenose Ted: Falls off a cliff offscreen. *Prince Charming: Gets crushed by Rapunzel's tower. *Rapunzel: Loses her wig and runs away. *Layton T. Montgomery: Gets sued. *Ken Bloome: Got dragged by Andy. *Tai Lung: Gets defeated and destroyed by Po after he lets go of his Wuxi Finger Hold, Tai Lung vanished into a golden wave of energy rippling across the landscape. *Makunga: Gets tricked by Alex into angering Nana. According to DVD Commentary, "brought back to New York in a kitty cage". *Shark: fall into the volcano and burn. *Gallaxhar: Gets killed by the explosion of his ship. *Alien Robots: Destroyed. *Red Death: Get blasted in her mouth by Toothless and explodes when she hits the ground. *Rumpelstiltskin: Gets caged and gets tormented by Pied Piper. *Fifi: Get Blew Up in Pieces by Fiona. *Tighten: Gets defeated by Megamind, then arrested. *Wolf Boss: Disobeyed and wounded by Lord Shen. *Shen: While fighting Po, cuts the ropes holding the wreckage of his destroyed cannon and is crushed to death. *Humpty Dumpty: Reforms and becomes a protagonist after he fell off the bridge as a golden egg. *Jack & Jill: Went to the hospital after getting squashed by the Great Terror. *Chantel DuBois and her men: Get shipped in crates headed for Madagascar. *Pitch Black: Gets taken down by his own fear in death. *Turkeyfish: Gets killed by The Croods, primitive equivalent of chicken dinner. *Macawnivore: Reforms and becomes the Croods' new pet. *Bearowl: Reforms and becomes good. *The Crows: Two crows flies away (#1) Gets attacked by Theo and hit by a bus (#2), Get out by Tito (#3), Gets standing down (Final #4). *Guy Gagne: Gets attacked by Kim-Ly. *King Tut: Reform and become protagonists. *Robespierre: Reform and tased, executed (after film). *Mrs. Grunion: Reforms and married King Agammemon. *Drago Bludvist: Retreats into the ocean with his Bewilderbeast and presumably drowns. *Bewilderbeast: Retreats into the ocean after the fight. *Octopuses: When Dave's ray with Private's cute energy is blasted at the climax of the film and killing all of the octopuses, they mysteriously disappear and are not seen again. *Dave: Gets shrunk and cute by his disfiguring ray, used by Private, and gets stuck in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. *Kyle: Redeems himself and becomes Oh's friend. *Smek: Demoted by Kyle and becomes a DJ for the Boov. *Gorg Commander: Is given back the Gorg egg by Oh and revealing his true form as a sea star-like creature and spares Earth and is last seen with his children going to Oh's party. *Kai: Defeated by Po with the fusion of his & everybody's chi within him and causing Kai to disintegrate from existence and forever ending his tyranny. *Jombies: Get freed after Kai's Death *Chef and Creek: get eaten by a monster. *Francis E. Francis: Gets turned back into a baby and gets carried away by his brother so he'll raise him right this time. *Eugene: Reforms and takes Francis away so he and his family can try to raise him right. *Professor Poopypants: Gets shrunk by Captain Underpants with George and Harold's help, though he escapes shortly thereafter. *Melvin Sneedly: Finds himself stuck in a large ball of toilet paper, much to his dismay. *Mr. Krupp: Finally goes on a date with Edith, thanks to George and Harold's "prank for good", and even developed a change of heart giving back George and Harold's Captain Underpants copies that were confiscated. *Grimmel the Grisly: Falls in the ocean to his death after Hiccup loosens his prosthetic leg. *Dr. Zara: Gets killed along with the Goon Leader in a self-triggered avalanche. *Goon Leader: Gets killed along with Dr. Zara in a self-triggered avalanche. *Burnish: Reforms, takes Yi, Peng and Jin home and sends them a package full of hiking equipment for their next adventure. Short Films *Cunning Fox : Gets the power stone destoryed and falls into the Underworld. *Boneknapper: Reforms and takes Gobber, Hiccup, and his friends back to Berk. TV Series *Bular: Gets stabbed by Jim then destroyed to stone pieces by arrrrgggh. *Strickler: Reforms and he and Jim part their own ways. *Angor Rot: Gets stabbed by Jim with his own weapon while Toby uses his hammer to smash him into pieces *Gunmar: Get stabbed by Jim and was destroyed into pieces after he pushed him off the roof. *Viggo Grimborn: Falls to his death in the volcano but survived due to landing on a ledge, later reforms when Johann and Krogan betrayed him and attempted to kill him. *Ryker Grimborn: Gets caught by a Submaripper and die. *Trader Johann: Gets frozen by the Berserker Bewilderbeast. *Krogan: Gets executed by Drago Bludvist. *Zarkon: In a comatose state after his Armor is destroyed by Voltron. *Koto: Get crushed as his statue begins to collapse on him. Gallery Category:Lists